Animal Antics
by DarkChevron
Summary: Something happens one night in a battle with an unknown enemy. Now Will and Cornelia find themselves feeling and looking a little more wild. Will Matt accept Wills new found Ears? is it reversalble. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Witch**

**Chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Witch or any of the characters although sometimes I wish I did.

**Authors note: **one of my first fanfics, so don't complain about the spelling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls circled above in carefully rehearsed formation. Will darted to the left and low to the ground flying backwards and getting the attention of their enemy. Cornelia summoned vines up from the ground which entangled his arms and Haylin and Irma came from behind and took out his knees with a powerful blast of air and water. Taranee came in from the side and fired at the vines subduing the enemy to the ground.

"Alright girls regroup." Will said as they flew above the downed enemy. The body below lay face down and motionless, it's cape lying in the mud beside it.

Then there came a cackle as the figure rose slowly. "It will take more than that to defeat my magic." It said calmly as the girls look on stunned. "Now you will all feel my wrath." It said in its half strangled voice. "It lifted its cane and stood staring at the Guardians with its monstrous red eyes only just visible from under its hat.

Then before any of the guardians could react it shot a beam at the girls hovering above coming straight at Will. "Look out!" screamed Cornelia as she jumped to knock Will out of the way as Haylin did the same for the other two. There was a deafening crash as two figures fell to the ground.

"No!!!" screamed Haylin, Irma and Taranee in unison as they swooped down to catch there fallen comrades. Haylin caught Cornelia and Will fell into the arms of Taranee and Irma. They all landed on the ground with a rather large thud but mostly unharmed. They turned to their enemy but to the Guardians surprise nothing remained of him but a strange feathered hat. Taranee looked back to the two figures on the floor in front of them, and gave a small whimper as they lay motionless.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will slowly opened her eyes to a very blurred sight and gave a slight murmur at the sudden realization of the pain she felt in her head.

"Hey! Will's waking up." Came the familiar voice of Hay Lin and a scurry of feet. "How ya feeling." She asked more soothingly.

Will's sight gradually came back and she could make out the faces of Haylin, Irma, Taranee, Caleb, Matt and Grandma Lin. She propped herself slowly up on her elbows and reached for her aching forehead. "W…what…happened." She managed to murmur.

"Take it easy girl." Pitched in Taranee. "During the fight you two were hit a piece of magic…" her voice trailed off as the memory of the battle hit home. But then it struck Will.

"You two?" she asked worried and looking around. There was silence as Will realized who in the party was missing. "Cornelia! Where's Cornelia?!" she asked worried and staring them all in the eye. Slowly the crowd parted to reveal the Other Guardian lying on a bed in the other corner of the Grandma Lin's Basement.

Will threw aside the bed covers and stumbled over to where her friend lay. But as she approached she halted, mouth wide open in shock. In front of her lay Cornelia but with one mayor addition. On her head were two, long, white, rabbit ears. Will gasped as the others came near.

"We figured it was the magic" said Caleb as he knelt by Cornelia's side.

"But I was…" Will began before she broke off. She turned around sharply and saw a mirror lying next to her bed. She grabbed it and stood staring quietly for a minute or two before she dropped the mirror and sank to her knees. She wiped the tears away with one hand as she felt with a slow shaky hand, the slender red feline ears upon her head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Witch**

**Chapter 2.**

**Authors notes: **second chapter is here for your enjoyment. Most of this stuff is adlibbed. That's too say I haven't an ending just yet. This is a child friendly version. If you want a version with a little more Lemon or such, you can find it on a parallel story I will right on this one's completion. Which means that I'm gonna need help writing this one and the next one. Any reviews opinions or such you can send me but like I said, "Its not finished yet"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A girls scream rang out that could be heard three blocks away. Cornelia hopped around the room fluttering her arms wildly as if her new found bunny ears would somehow come unglued and her friends shout, 'SURPRISE' and admit that it was all a joke. No such luck. Will sat on the bed weeping slightly as the others had to try and calm Cornelia down. "This is all your fault," she kept saying but each time a different culprit was named for a different reason. Wills cat ears drooped and twitched as she thought of all the problems these would cause. What would Matt think? Would he laugh, cry, run away and leave her. Will couldn't bear to think about it.

Cornelia finally settled on the Bed she was lying in before and she too began to cry. This day was all getting a bit much. Caleb sat down with her and she leant her head against him sobbing every now and then. "Please!" she sobbed. "Please let this be a dream!" Suddenly she zoned out. Then both Will and Cornelia collapsed onto the floor clenching their stomachs as if they'd both been hit hard.

"What's going on?" asked Haylin panicking. "What's wrong with them?"

Everyone stared on as the girls lay on the floor in great pain. Caleb knelt down before Cornelia and tried to sooth her but to no avail. There was a final scream from both the blond and the red head before finally they both stopped. Again everyone looked stunned but no one said a word.

Will felt different. She felt a tingling feeling at the lower end of her spine and it made her almost laugh. Something soft brushed against her but she figured it was only one of the girls until she opened her eyes and saw every one of the rooms occupants present in front of her there it was again but still she ignored it until she examined Cornelia closely. Cornelia had, just poking out from the top of her skirt, revealing a small section of her panties and butt, a small fluffy rabbit's tail. Will gasped in amazement as she realized what was tickling her back. She rose slowly and put one hand behind her back. She brought it forward and showed herself the long slender cat tail that was flicking around by itself. She rose fully as Cornelia turned over, so now everyone was looking at the red headed cat girl. Cornelia felt her stood up and then just like Will had done felt the spot just over her rear. Then with a dull thud she fainted. And was immediately attended to by Caleb. Taranee was gob smacked obviously but Will then turned to Haylin who tried to muffle a quick smile and failed, dismally.


	3. Chapter 3

**Witch **

**Chapter 3.**

**Authors Notes:** alright. This is where I start getting a little lost on my plot line. At the end of this Chapter I would like anyone who reads to tell me how they think it should continue. I don't care how but I'm running dry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at me!" screamed Cornelia as she paced around the room, "I'm a Playboy girl!" she added referring to her new found bunny ears and tail.

"You think you're having fun, I have to resist the urge to lick people." Will say in reply. She now sat on a desk legs spread apart in a very feline pose and demonstrating the point by licking the back of her hand but quickly noticing her mistake when everyone began staring at her, so she withdrew her hand and blushed deeply.

"I think it's cute." Piped in Haylin beaming from ear to ear. She obviously, as an animal lover found the whole thing rather amusing. She was met with hard stares from the rest of the group.

"Now Haylin. This is an urgent matter." Piped in Grandma Lin, "Dark Magic is indeed strong and who knows what else it could do. We must find a way to reverse this before the effects grow, or worse become permanent."

"Permanent!" Both Will and Cornelia Exclaimed in Unison. "You mean I'm gonna have to live my life looking like something off page 4!!!"

"What's pa…" began Caleb before he too was met with cold stares from the group. Clearly this was not going well.

"Well I say we go back to Meridian and kick the butt of the creep that did this too you."

"Not a wise move." Caleb said calmly. "Meridian is a huge place and magic hard to come by. It could take days of searching before we even get close and then there's no telling what state they'll be in. And who's to say it won't happen to you other girls. I say we head to the castle and…" Again his voice trailed off as the door at the top of the stairs flew open. There in the light stood Blunk and Matt, panting.

"Matt!!!" Will Exclaimed as she looked round to see who it was.

"Will!!! I came as soon as Blunk told me." He replied as he ran down the stairs. "Are you allright?"

"Yer' I'm fine." she said as she and him exchanged a long hug at which time man examined her twitching tail and ears. They pulled back from each other to meet each others eyes

"My god what has happened to you." He said as he looked her up and down.

"We don't know," chimed in Taranee. "Actually that's what we were discussing before you arrived."

"Well I'm just glad your all right." he said hugging her more.

"ALLRIGHT!!!" Cornelia almost screamed. "Look at us, we look like experiments…freaks…how is this all right…" she trailed off into another one of her 'I'm going to find someone to blame' rants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Witch**

**Chapter 4.**

**Authors Notes:** sorry for not having long chapters but I'm not brilliant at writing these. This should be a romantic bit but like I said, I'm a newbie to fanfic writing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will shuddered as a cold wind struck her. Matt had brought her a small bandanna which she had wrapped loosely around her Ears, and her tail had been tucked into her jeans. Matt had been a little embarrassed at this as her jeans we're fairly tightly wrapped and her tail had, like Cornelia caused them to slip down slightly, revealing a small portion of her pink underwear. Will rested her head on Matt's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. She still wasn't quite over this new development and Cornelia certainly wasn't but she tried to stay strong. Matt didn't care anymore. Actually he sought of like the new Will. He had gotten use to her feline antics and to him, she was a new, beautiful woman and the tail and ears, he had to admit, were rather cute.

All of a sudden a gust struck causing her to let out a small 'meow'. She quickly covered her mouth as she realized what she had just done. Matt simply laughed as he directed her to the park bench. They sat down and she laid her head against him again.

"I'm sorry." She said apologetically, "I'm still getting used to this whole cat business." She stroked her hand on her ear in a very feline way before again she stopped.

Matt simply laughed in response. "I don't think we should be rushing to fix the problem just yet. I think the new you is…well…" his voice trailed off as he pulled will closer, "Cute." He finished. Will didn't answer but instead smiled began purring as Matt stroked her hair. She eventually realized but didn't stop as she was enjoying her time with Matt.

"So you like the new me huh?" she said turning back to him and stroking his hair. Matt answered with a smile and will grinned back. Slowly she leant forward and closed her eyes. There lips met and Will felt a warm feeling though her.

They parted and looked into each others eye before Matt said "I'm definitely liking the new you. Maybe you should act like a cat more often. It suites you too well." She retuned to leaning on him and purring as she too was enjoying that. It made her feel a little more romantic and at his mercy. She was his loyal pet, she thought, and she wished that they would be together forever, with or without cat features, it didn't matter now.

The stayed like that for a few minutes, receiving some odd looks from passers by but they didn't care. They we're young, in love, and although this was a change it wouldn't stop them from spending time together.

Will stopped purring and zoned out for a second. Matt noticed and was about to ask when all of a sudden, Will collapsed onto him in pain. She grabbed her stomach squirmed in agony. Matt didn't know what to do. She writhed in pain for a moment before finally stopping.

"Will? Are you OK?" Matt Began but she still faced away from him.

"We need to get back to the others now." She said calmly still turned away from Matt.

"Why? What wrong?" Matt asked now deeply concerned. Will simply turned to him and he gasped. In addition to the tail and ears which we're out of sight, Will had gained on her face some long thin feline whiskers. Matt simply thought of how they we're gonna get back without anyone noticing. Something's could be hidden but he could tell that this was going to be a problem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Witch**

**Chapter 5.**

**Authors Notes: **All right, I'm continuing thanks to the review by Drager. It's nice to know that you're not talking to yourself. Here's Chapter 5. I have no idea how long this story is going to last but I'd probably just say that it'll take as long as it takes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt and Will arrived back at the silver dragon after a rather odd journey through the alleys of Heatherfield. Cornelia was sitting on a box by the wall, her whiskers twitching rather but unlike Will her nose was noticeable pinker. She looked at Will as she entered and, not overly surprised by Wills new facial features simply asked "How long is this going to last?"

"I don't know," replied Will plainly, "but I can only think of one way of finding out.

"Your not thinking of going back to Meridian are you?" Caleb said bluntly. "Who knows what more could happen to you there"

"But if they don't go back we won't be able to stop this." Taranee rebutted. "I say we go back to where that…Creature… attacked us and see if we can't get some answers."

"Wait what about this," Hay Lin said as she picked up a rather tatty looking hat.

The rest of the girls looked at it in rather a perplexed look before Cornelia finally said "EEW, Where did you get that."

Before Hay Lin could answer will already knew what it was "That's the hat that Creature was wearing in the battle."

"I got it when he disappeared. It was all that was left of him when you guys were hit."

"Then I know what to do with it." Caleb said as he took the hat. "Will I need a portal."

"Right" she said as she lifted up the Heart. It worked thankfully and soon they were on there way to Meridian.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Mage looked at the hat with intrigue as the girls plus Caleb and Matt stood before them waiting for the verdict. She looked at the hat then to the two animal girls before her.

"Ahh yes. The Creature you seek is well known to me." Said the Mage solemnly. "He is called Silone and is known for his mischievous spells and antics. He has fought many a battle before for seemingly no reason and always casts some mischievous spells on his enemies as a last resort."

The girls looked at each other before Cornelia said, "Yes, Yes Very interesting, but is there anyway to stop what's happening to us."

"I'm afraid I cannot offer you much hope. The spells he casts are usually homemade and uncommon. I have seen many in your plight but I'm afraid that none have escaped the inevitable outcome."

Will gulped. "And what's the inevitable outcome?"

"I'm afraid, my dear, that you and your partner are destined to continue this until nothing of your human form remains. You are destined to live in animal form forever."

Cornelia at that point collapsed onto the floor hands held to her face. She would have to live as a rabbit forever. That's not possible. Why her.

"But I do offer a solution." The mage suddenly said after the reality of Cornelia and Will's plight sank in. "If you can defeat Silone before the transformation is complete, the process may be reversed." That was all the encouragement the group needed The Mage said that he could be found living in the West Mountains and they we're off. Will only hoped that they could make it in time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Witch **

**Chapter 6. **

**Authors Notes: **I Apologize for the fiasco with Chapter 5. Hopefully no one will have noticed but if you have, I apologize. This chapter should be allright but once I've finished the story completely I'll edit the chapters and try and make them better. Any Reviews are really appreciated so everyone who has reviewed: Drager, Irma Rokz, Pokemastercube, and DarkInu418; thank you so much. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Girls Wondered through the Forest, thoroughly depressed, and no doubt worried about what's to come. Will and Cornelia walked together looking rather worse for wares. In addition to ears, whiskers and tail, the two were now completely covered in fur. Will was a shimmering golden brown with stripes down her back, although not visible to her friends, and on her face. Cornelia, however, was covered in a beautiful, shimmer, white fur. Cornelia was truly disheartened however Caleb secretly kept looking over his shoulder at her. Although he knew that she was upset, fur was truly stunning. Even though she had the urge to hop ever now and then, she was beautiful and the fur made her shine more than her now complexion would let. At least in Caleb's' opinion anyway.

"We're almost there" Said Taranee from the front. Everyone stopped and looked up as the trees cleared infront of them. There, straight ahead on the horizon, lay the West Mountains. Wills ears perked up as she saw how close they we're. With them in there current state the crystal wouldn't let transform into Guardian form so, although it was a long walk, it was there, and Meridian's, only hope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The coast is clear" came Caleb's voice as they approached a cave. They'd been wandering around the mountains for hours and the only thing that had changed was that Will had found a ball of straw which she was quite happy playing with, giving the occasional purr or meow as a sign of her content. Cornelia was amused at her friend's feline antics but didn't smile. Caleb had run ahead when they'd spotted the cave to see if it was safe and on hearing him report back they picked up there pace.

Everyone peered into the darkness of the cave from around a boulder. "Looks cozy," Irma joked in her usual sarcastic way, receiving cold looks from the others.

The group entered slowly. Taranee entered last showing quite openly her reservations. "You sure it's safe?"

"Of course." Replied Cornelia her ears pricking up. "What's the worst that could happen?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note**: Sorry but I've always wanted to end of a chessy line like that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Witch**

**Chapter 7.**

**Authors Notes: **here's Chapter 7. I really didn't think I was going to get this far. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and I hope I can continue writing Fanfics for you. This Chapter ends on a bit of a sad note but there is a happy ending… I think.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cavern that stood before the girls was vast. Shadows danced on the walls as flames in large holders cast them illuminating everything. The Group stood there in amazement. They had been exploring the cave for five minutes before they had stumbled upon this place but something wasn't quite right about it. A chill went down Wills spine and she meowed in response.

A maniacal laugh rang out, throughout the cavern causing everyone to jump. Caleb and Matt stood there ground in front of the girls as a figure exited from one of the many shadowed holes to reveal himself to the girls.

"You…" Cornelia began in utter disgust at the caped figure that stood before them.

"ah… My hat" he said and with a flick of the wrist, the saggy hat rose from Hay Lin's hands and drifted towards him. "Thank you for bringing it back but I have plenty already." He said gesturing to the hat already over his head which continued to shadow his face. His blood red eyes we're all that could be seen.

"Now let me see." He began in a cackling sought of voice. "There must be a reason you came up here to see little old me, at which I'm grateful by the way. I don't get many visitors. It's not to battle me as you have come in human form." He haulted as a grin could be seen from under the shadow revealing dirty rotting teeth. "Unless that is you can't transform into guardians." He said slowly drumming in every syllable. "And I bet you believe this to be my doing and you come seeking a way to…" He stopped as he caught sight of Will and Cornelia at the back. A stunned look was again replaced with a small smile. "Ahhhh… I see…" he began as he looked at the two girls hard.

"You've come seeking the undoing of my curse. Don't you?"

"Yes we have, you ugly troll!" Screamed Cornelia obviously not impressed with his demeanor.

"Now if I were in your position…" he started as he turned round. "I would speak a little nicer to me than that. After all I'm your only hope of breaking the curse and returning you to normal." He stopped before turning round and adding, "Its Warlock by the way. Not Troll."

"Please help them." Hay Lin pleaded, as a tear formed in her eye.

"Well…" he began. "There really is no full cure but…" He stopped and looked at the two with that evil grin again. "As you are no doubt aware the transformation will continue until your two pets here are… how should we put it… not themselves anymore." The words cut deep into the group. "However I can offer you something."

"Anything. Just name it." Will shouted trying to take control of the situation.

"I can hault the transformation as it is and you'll progress no further into animal or human kind."

"What's the catch." Screamed Cornelia hardly believing what she was doing.

"You stay here with me."

There was an eerie silence as everyone looked at each other Matt and Will met each others gaze and saw tears forming in one another's eyes. Will looked away towards Cornelia and they both gave a silent nod to each other.

"We'll do it." They said together looking at the ground.

"Excellent," came the reply.


	8. Chapter 8

**Witch**

**Chapter 8.**

**Authors Notes: **Hey Guys. Sorry to leave the last chapter on such a down note, but I must give a warning: this one ends just as depressingly. Oh and thank you to whoever emailed me this image of Will. I've put it on photobucket so you can all have a look:

http://i136. on with the very depressing last few chapters!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and Cornelia sat now on all fours in front of the thrown as instructed. Will's neck felt heavy as the collar that had materialized there once the rest of the group had left, reluctantly, was made of thick leather and had a thick chain to the wall as if the girls we're real pets. Cornelia wasn't fairing so well either as her whiskers kept twitching and her ears drooped. Will two felt depressed with similar signs as Cornelia showing off her mood?

Once they had agreed to terms, Silome had forced them to follow a few rules. Caleb, Matt, Taranee, Irma, and Hay Lin had to leave under protest but Silome gave them no choice with a powerful forcefield holding them away from Cornelia and Will. The two animal girls we're forced to sit on all fours unless instructed otherwise and had to do whatever Silome said. So far that had included helping him make a potion for a specific purpose the girls we're unaware of. As well as that, Will was only allowed to Meow unless something else happened and Cornelia was only allowed to squeak. It was truly demeaning and Silome knew it. They we're his pets and he was going to get every ounce of enjoyment out of them through as much cruelty as he could give.

A tear rolled down Wills cheek as she gave out a small Meow. Suddenly her ears perked up. There was a small noise from one of the caverns along the side of the huge room they were in. Cornelia heard it to as her ears perked up as well and both of them looked to see where it was coming from. Then from behind a rock came a familiar figure with which both girls had trouble containing there excitement. Will involuntarily let out a meow, which was quickly hushed by Cornelia.

Caleb approached on tiptoe and motioned for the girls to keep quiet. "There was a back passage, round the other side of the cliff." He whispered as he examined the chains which bound the girls to the rock face behind them. He took out his sword he tried prying Cornelia's chain. It took a few minutes before finally, one of the chain links broke. He began on Will's but no sooner had he began than a familiar evil cackle rang out behind them.

Everyone snapped there heads round to face in the direction of the voice. Silome stood there by his chair looking thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Usually I don't get many visitors." He said coldly. "Guess todays just my lucky day." He walked closer to we're the three we're standing and motioned for Will and Cornelia to be on all fours. Naturally they did what they we're told but Caleb stood his ground. "I take it you've come to free your girlfriend?" he asked noticing the broken chain of Cornelia's.

"I'm taking them both and you cannot stop me."

"I think you'll find I can," he said as his hand suddenly lunged forward and grabbed Caleb's neck. He was lifted off the ground a full foot legs kicking trying desperately to be free. "You know… I think it's cruel to separate you two." He said glancing from Caleb to Cornelia who looked thoroughly in shock.

"Maybe you should stay here. I think a lovely pair of white ears would suit you just f…" he stopped as a look of horror spread over his face. There was a horrible piercing sound as Caleb was dropped from Silome's grip. The Warlock fell to his knees, as he turned his head round. Behind him stood Matt holding the tip of a sword in Silome's back, as well as Irma, Hay Lin and Taranee behind him. Matt gave a quick jerk and removed the sword now tipped in red blood and watched as the reality of what he had just done swept over Silome.

"Well… if th… that is what's to finish me…" he began as he collapsed onto the floor, "then I suppose that I should punish you." He gestured towards matt who held the sword ready in a fighting stance. "No child… I won't hurt you…" Matt raised an eyebrow, "The greatest punishment I can think of for you is…" He flicked his wrist and a blinding light engulfed Will and Cornelia.

"NOOO!" Matt screamed as he thrust the sword a final time into Silome's back but the damage had already been done. A small meow could be heard as the light cleared. The room now lay empty except for Matt, Caleb, Irma, Taranee, Hay Lin, Silome's body, and a small kitten and rabbit along with a pile of cloths we're the girls once stood.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Note: **Sorry about the depressing ending again. Silome's dead Will and Cornelia are no longer human. It seems like there's no hope left. BTW sorry about the pile of clothes bit. It always confuses me about why whenever there's something like this on TV the cloths always disappear with them. Oh Well. Final Chapter will be up soon. Please R&R


	9. Chapter 9

**Witch**

**Chapter 9.**

**Authors Notes: **THE FINAL CHAPTER!!! YAY!!! Thank you all for your support.I'm sorry if the last few chapters seemed a bit depressing but hopefully this one will be the redeemer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A solitary tear ran down Matt's cheek as he held the small kitten in his arms. A blanket was draped over his and he looked around to see who it was. Taranee's face greeted him as he came back to the reality of where he was and what had happened. The Silver Dragon's basement was cold and no one met each others eyes. Matt was knelt in the centre of the room holding Will in his arms. She let out a small meow and began to rub him, purring as she did so.

"She's beautiful." Said Hay Lin trying to lighten the mood. Caleb holding the small rabbit sat next to her and gave her a look which said 'that didn't help'. Irma stood up and placed Will and Cornelia's cloths on the floor. Matt suddenly erupted into tears as he held the small kitten close to him. He thought back to all the times that he had spent with her. The school dance, their first kiss, his first rip to meridian. And now she was gone. All that remained of her was this cat. Would she remember him, recognize him, would he be able to go on without her. A flood of tears and sobs came now and kept on going with no foreseeable end.

Caleb was fairing better but he too let out a few sobs as he held Cornelia in his arms. He stroked her white fur and her ears we're flat against her back. A solitary tear ran down his cheek a fell off onto Cornelia's fur and likewise a tear from Matt fell onto the fur of Will.

Some say love is the most is the most powerful form of magic, some say it can overthrow governments, and some say it can bring peace to the most warring nations.

The two animals jumped out of the arms of their lovers to the floor. A blinding light engulfed the room causing everyone to avert their gaze. The light began to fade as two glowing figures came into focus. Taranee ran quickly to grab two towels and threw them at the glowing figures. She had instantly realized what had happened. "Look away!" she said as the light began to fade. Everyone turned their heads for a few minutes before a hand fell upon Matt's shoulder. He looked round a saw Will standing before him. She was wrapped in a towel and her eyes filled with tears.

She tried to open her mouth but struggled. "Matt?" she finally managed to say. They stood looking into each others eyes for a moment before she pulled him close and embraced him. The both burst into a fit of tears as they stood there. Over the other side of the room Caleb was embraced with Cornelia, both girls absent of any ears, whiskers, or fur, much to everyone's relief. It must have been five minutes before Irma separated them.

"I'm sorry to break up the renunion." She said receiving elated looks from both parties. "but I really think we should let Will and Cornelia get dressed." Caleb and Matt looked back to their partners who we're still wrapped only in a towel, all four of them blushing. Will simply laughed and wiped a tear away from her eye.

"I thought I would never see you again," Matt said fighting back a sob. Will simply let out a small meow as she pushed him away. The rest of the group walked up the stairs looking back at the two friends and thanking god for his kindness. Truly they we're lucky to have gone through this unhurt.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Notes: **Well there you have it. Finished!!! I hope you all enjoyed this Fic and I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Your opinions are always valued and thank you for all your support. Please R&R


	10. Sequel

**Notes: **THE SEQUEL IS UP. PLEASE READ IT NOW. ITS CALLED

ANIMAL ANTICS 2 –

Yours Truly - ChevronTango


End file.
